


“Hurry up.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Omovember [14]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Desperation, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Omorashi, Prompt Fic, Queues, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Ernest and Katrielle are both stuck in queues, and are both desperate for the toilet.[Prompt 14: Standing in line]





	“Hurry up.”

Ernest has always hated queuing, the boredom of standing in a line for what seems like forever making him want to scream. But there is one thing that makes queuing even worse than normal: standing in a queue whilst desperate to use the toilet.

He and Katrielle have been at this bookstore for the best part of two hours, and Ernest’s bladder strains with the effort of holding on. He needs to urinate so badly that relieving himself is all he can think about, and it is a massive effort not to whine or dance around like a fool in his attempts to hold on. The discomfort makes him grit his teeth, and Ernest sighs, longing to get out of this desperate situation.

Now, if Kat were beside him, he would leave her in the queue to keep his place and dart off to the nearest toilet, but that is not the case. Because, right now, he is doing exactly the same thing for Kat. But she has been gone for nearly twenty minutes now; is there a queue in the women’s toilets too? And Ernest knows he could just forgo his place in the queue and run to the toilet, but he can’t do that; if he does, they will lose their space in the queue. And if that happens, Kat just give up on this outing and go home (after all, they are here for a book signing for one of her favourite authors, and she has been buzzing about this for months), so he would just end up at the back of this seemingly endless queue all over again.

“Hurry up, Kat,” Ernest whispers, tapping his foot against the floor, genuinely concerned he won’t be able to hold on for much longer.

\---

One thing men will never understand is the queue to get into the women’s toilets. No matter how busy a place is, there never seems to be a line to use the men’s toilets, but the queue for the women’s one can get incredibly long. Kat has hated this for as long as she can remember, but has never hated it more than she does right now.

She only planned to leave the queue for a couple of minutes (she doesn’t want to leave Ernest stood in the queue on his own, knowing he is only here because she wanted to come), but Kat has been stuck in a queue for the toilets for twenty minutes now. Her bladder aches, her legs trembling with effort from keeping her thighs pressed together, and Kat kind of wants to cry. Why must there always be a line to use the toilet?

At this rate, she’s worried two things will happen. The first: she might end up wetting herself in public. And the second: she could be in this queue for so long that, by the time she returns, Ernest may have already got her book signed and she will miss out on speaking to the author. Either of them are awful scenarios, so she just has to hope the queue will start moving more quickly.

\---

About forty minutes after Katrielle left to go to the toilet, a desperate Ernest spots her hurrying over. She smiles and waves, and, when close enough, she says, “Sorry about that. The queue was awful.”

“It’s all right,” Ernest says, kissing her. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, it’s my turn.”

And as Kat smiles fondly, Ernest hurtles towards the toilet as fast as his shaky legs can carry him.


End file.
